Ties of Fate Chapter 1
by khsky24
Summary: The story of a girl who gains a keyblade, but loses her memory.  She has a strange destiny ahead of her, but who is she in truth?  She must go through different times to regain her lost memory.
1. Chapter 1

Ties of Fate

Chapter 1

She woke up with a throbbing headache.

"Ow," she complained.

But as she sat up, the pain went away for the surprise of her surroundings. She had never seen any of this before. When she thought about it even, she barely remembered anything.

"Sky," she said under her breath.

That was her name. Her only memory. She didn't know where she was, so stood up to get a better look at her surroundings.

"Whoa, everything is so big and there are so many people," she exclaimed, because of the town square below and the huge run-down castle in the distance.

She stood up and looked down. She seemed to be standing on a shop's roof. She jumped off of the roof, scaring the weapons shop newest clerk, who hadn't gotten used to all of the weird people around the city.

She turned to him and said, "Hi. I know this might sound weird, but what is this town called?"

He didn't answer her and just crouched down behind the counter and hid, seemingly in terror. This confused her, so she didn't talk to anyone else and just walked down a flight of stairs that looked as if it led to more of the town.

"Oh, it's only some houses," she said as she looked around disappointedly.

There was something she didn't notice, though. There were three shadows that had been following her since she had woken up. They had followed her through the town, not daring to attack her in the town because of all the protection in it. She was alone now, though, so they prepared to spring.

Sky was trying to walk up to where some huge and weird-looking tools were. She felt a presence behind her, though. Something dark and evil with a hunger for something that she had. She quickly turned to see what was behind her. She saw three things coming out of the ground. They suddenly pounced on her and she brought her hands up to a guard and felt something appear in her hand. She instinctively felt that this weapon could be used to defeat these entities of darkness.

"You three are going down," she said as she knocked back the first enemy and quickly side-stepped to dodge the other two.

She ran over to the first one, slashing at it as she ran past. It dispersed and went back to where it came from. The second pounced again, so she jumped up and slashed it in halve in the air, and as she fell, jammed the weapon through the third. She laughed at how easy it had been to defeat them.

He walked up and heard someone laughing. Leon walked over to where the laughing was coming from. He saw a young girl, facing the other way, laughing at something. He looked at her hand and had to do a double take because she wasn't supposed to have that weapon. He immediately thought she was a thief and took action.

Sky hadn't looked at the weapon in her hand during the fight. Even now, she barely thought of it. She heard someone yell at her.

"Thief, drop the Keyblade," yelled a man in the distance. She had no idea what he was talking about. The next thing she saw was a fire ball coming at her and knocking her into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sky woke up on a bed in a strange house. There were magical things there, for she could feel their ancient power. Yet, there was a computer and schematics for some kind of defense system for…

"Hollow Bastion," she said aloud as she finished looking at the schematics.

"So you're awake. I suggest you not move, unless you feel like the sight of your own blood, thief," said a strange voice from the shadows.

The person who had just spoken was a woman with short black hair. She had on a black jacket vest over a black shirt with white designs. She had a pair of brownish short shorts on and some army green boots on with socks that went up to her knees. She had a face that looked like it was nice, but towards Sky, was venomous. She was small and must have been talented to hide in those shadows. That was the only way Sky could describe her.

"Why did you call me a thief?" Sky said in a small voice.

"Like you don't know," said the mystery woman, "but you know that weapon you had. It does not belong to you and we know who it does belong to. So, where is he?"

Sky had no idea who this woman was or who she was talking about. But the weapon, she knew of it. She had had a weapon before she was knocked unconscious. She looked over at a bookshelf near the door and saw a strange key. For one, it was longer than her arm. But also strange was the way it looked. Around the handle was something of a clock, with the numbers one to twelve on it. Further up the blade, it was straight on one side, but curved on the other. At the top were its blades, like the short and long hands of a clock. Also, its look and color didn't seem definite. They seemed to change and wave slightly.

"A Key…Blade?" she questioned.

"So you do know what it is," said the woman, "so how did you get it away from Sora?"

When she heard that she saw flashes of something in her memory, but she somehow knew why the woman thought that she had stolen the weapon.

"Sora is the Keyblade master and you think I stole it. Well, I didn't so get away from me!" Sky yelled at the woman.

She stood up and the weapon somehow transported to her hand. The woman seemed shocked. Sky rushed over to her and hit her with the blade and she crumpled to the floor. Sky took this chance to run out the door.

Yen Sid watched a picture of Sky running out of Merlin's house and into more Heartless. He waved the picture away.

"The fool! She wasn't meant to go there yet. But I suppose because she brought someone along, she was deviated from her actual path," Yen Sid said as he looked over to the unconscious Nadia on the floor.

He had kept her unconscious because her being here could easily destroy the flow of time.

"Because of you, Sky has been deviated from her real path and doesn't know what she needs to do. Hopefully, I can fix this mess and attempt to summon her here," Yen Sid said aloud to the unconscious Nadia.

He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book from it. He found the spell necessary to summon Sky and said the spell aloud, but instead of summoning her, it severely sapped him of his strength.

He grimaced and said, "It is too late. Her destiny has already been set in motion, and she must complete her task in Hollow Bastion before she comes here."

He sat down and summoned the scene Sky was in again and observed.

Sky ran straight out of the house and turned to what looked like a dead end that was really more stairs. She ran up the stairs and did a u-turn and ran toward another set of stairs that seemed to go down to a tunnel, but she saw something that looked like a giant wrecking ball with spikes.

"I can take care of you easily," she said, but all of her attacks were deflected from it's heavy armor.

Sky started to back away, but when she looked back, she found that she was surrounded. The dark entities dived in and started to pummel her. She was thrown into the air and hit with countless spells and fell heavily to the ground. The wrecking ball-like entity rolled over her. She slowly felt her pain go away, though. She could feel herself going numb and she knew she was dying. Then Sky heard a shout.

"Get away from her," yelled the man who had attacked her before, yet this time, he seemed to be helping her.

He ran over and slashed the enemies in half. He cast a fire spell to destroy the others that were attempting to escape. Then he ran over to Sky.

"Aerith," he yelled, "I need you to cast a Curaga on her."

The woman he called Aerith rushed up the stairs and ran over to her side. She looked over Sky to see how much power she needed to use.

"Leon, do you have a high potion on you? I need to use that and a Curaga to heal her so she can stand up even," Aerith said to the man.

Leon reached into a pocket and pulled out a small vial with green liquid and said," Drink this."

Sky took it, and when she drank it, she felt her strength returning to her.

"Curaga," Aerith whispered and Sky was able to sit up.

"Now, will you come back with us without a fight?"Leon asked.

Even with the high potion and Curaga spell, Sky still felt weak, so she agreed and stood up, and fell over. Aerith took her hand and held up most of her weight and helped her walk back to the house.

"I suggest you apologize to Yuffie," Leon said.

Sky said, "Alright," and they walked into the house.

Yen Sid looked on the scene and said," Now Sky, can you fulfill your destiny or will you leave the worlds to ruin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They walked into the house and Yuffie quickly walked over and crossly looked at Sky.

"You didn't have to hit me. After you summoned that Keyblade, I knew you hadn't stolen it. Only a Keyblade's master can summon it like that. Plus, we would have lis-" she said before Aerith interrupted her.

"Look at her Yuffie. She's dead on her feet. She was seriously hurt by those Heartless," Aerith said to Yuffie.

_Heartless? What are those?_ Sky thought to herself.

Aerith continued to speak and said, "Plus, it is doubtful you or Leon would give her a chance to speak, especially since you thought she had Sora's Keyblade!"

That name again. Sora, wielder of the Keyblade of Light. She clutched her head. She didn't understand anything

happening around her. She could feel something somewhere in her heart, a faint memory, but it was just out of reach. She could see a flash of blue eyes and blonde pointed hair and then she fell to the ground, barely conscious, faintly hearing Yuffie and Aerith's voices, saying something about getting her over to the bed and healing and things she couldn't understand in her daze. Then she fell into deep slumber.

_She could see brief flashes of memories. She couldn't tell if they were even hers. People she didn't know, but she saw things that looked familiar. She would hear the name Sora over and over again in her dream that didn't seem to really be a dream, for she seemed to be being told information. One of the few things she could remember was her key's name. Ties of Fate. It had no definite shape, for it could change time and fate itself. A voice said to help them, over and over again. She saw one other name than Sora's, though. Roxas._

Sky opened her eyes. Her strange dreams haunted her, even now when she was awake. Somehow, it seemed to make sense. She couldn't possibly know all of these names for no reason, right?

"You fall asleep a lot, don't you," said someone by the bed.

Sky jolted up and looked and saw that Leon was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"It's my shift to watch you. You've been asleep for awhile. About half of today, in fact," he told her.

"Well, that's just great isn't it? I shouldn't be so weak, just because I got hit a few times," she said almost angrily.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You were hit pretty hard. Plus, it seems as though you have had a lot of trouble today. Sorry about knocking you out earlier, too. It's just that we haven't seen Sora in awhile and we all remembered him at the same time recently probably means there's trouble brewing. And by we, I mean me, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid, in case you wanted to know," he quickly said.

She thought to herself, _He doesn't seem to like admitting mistakes, but he does seem to be truly sorry. _

Sky asked, "So, who exactly is this Sora?"_ and why do I seem to remember him, _she said to herself.

"It's kind of complicated. I would rather tell you what he's done because that might make more sense than who he actually is," Leon confessed, "but he's a kid who got the Keyblade and got stuck in Traverse Town, where our group first met him. I was a little worried that a kid like him had gotten the Keyblade at first, but he was a pretty good fighter. He told us that he was looking for his friends Riku and Kairi, who had gotten lost when his island was destroyed by the Heartless. He went off with two others to look around. He also went to seal the Keyholes of worlds with his Keyblade and the last time I saw him was when he went to Hollow Bastion and sealed its Keyhole."

"Hmm, that is rather a…interesting tale, but it _is_hard to believe. So I guess that you thought I had his Keyblade and had stolen it.," Sky said to Leon.

"Yes, I know it is…umm, I don't know your name. What is it," he asked.

"It's Sky. That's one of the few things I remember. I was kind of hoping that you or someone here might know who exactly I am. So if you didn't know my name, you must not know who I am," she trailed off sadly.

"We have a databank with the name of everyone in town on Cid's computer. If I don't know you, it's nearly impossible that anyone else in town will know you. I'm…sorry," he said awkwardly said.

Sky just turned to put her feet on the floor and stood up. She walked over to the computer and examined its keyboard, and then looked up at the screen. Then she rapidly started to type.

"Stop, you might break it if you're not careful! Get away from…," he trailed off because he noticed that she had been able to pull up the town's files, even though it was password access only.

Sky scanned the files quickly with her eyes as they came by on the computer.

"No, no, no, no, and no! Of course you would be right, Leon," she said in a slightly annoyed voice, but then she just sighed and sat down in the nearby chair and said, "I should leave. There is no more point in me staying if I can not find anything about who I am. The only question is where do I go next? I suppose I could search more of Hollow Bastion, but when I am done with that, where do I look next?"

He said, "There are other worlds. There are many places, but the connections between them were severed when Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts."

When she heard Kingdom Hearts spoken, she closed her eyes and saw an image of a huge heart-shaped moon. _Strange_, she thought to herself, _but it seems that that object is Kingdom Hearts._ There were actually other images around Kingdom Hearts, but when she tried to focus on them, she felt something strike her and knock her out of her own memories. She was literally knocked back into the wall.

"What was…that," she said as she stood up and rubbed her head.

"What just happened to you, Sky?" Leon asked.

Sky almost told him about what she had seen, but instead said, "Nothing. I just tripped," then smiled awkwardly and turned around.

"Uh-huh. So what happened, Sky? I know that you couldn't be tripped sideways and be thrown into the 5-feet-away wall," Leon said to her.

She stood still for a moment, thinking, and then said, "I just tripped. I'm okay now."

Leon just sighed. She didn't want to tell him anything. So he just nodded and motioned for her to walk back over to where she was sitting.

"We have been having a problem lately. We need your help to open a door we can't get into, to something that might help us a lot. It's a computer, which used to belong to the ruler of this town, but there is a lock on the door leading to it, and we can't get in. Not even Aerith can force the door open. So that's where you come in. You come with us over to the castle and unlock the door, so we can get in and find out any info we can about the Heartless," Leon told her.

Sky just sat there for a moment, deep in thought. He watched her sit there, apparently calculating her choice. Then she sighed and started to speak.

"Yes, I will help you, but afterwards, you will let me leave," she simply said.

Leon agreed to her terms and then Yuffie and Aerith walked through the door.

"People were mobbing the market," Yuffie said, "food, potions, anything! Those sales always get on my nerves."

"It does help us though Yuffie, because we were able to buy more things," Aerith said.

They set down the supplies they bought and looked at Sky.

"So," Yuffie said, "did you agree to help us?"

Sky simply nodded and went to look at what they had bought. It was mostly armor and items, along with a few groceries.

"So let's get ready. There are many Heartless on the trail to the castle, so we have to be well prepared, "Yuffie said.

Everyone except Sky started pulling out weapons and stocking up on items.

Aerith noticed Sky standing there just awkwardly looking around.

"Here, take these potions and this Elvin Handkerchief. It will protect you, "Aerith said as she handed her the tools.

Sky tied the bandana around her wrist and then looked at the potions. There were five that Aerith had handed her. She fit them into her pocket and rushed to the door where the others were waiting.

"Okay, everyone, watch for Heartless and stay in the group," Leon said.

They walked up the stairs and then down a dark tunnel. The sign before it had said that it was the bailey. When they finished walking down the stairs, Sky felt a presence and summoned her Keyblade. Leon noticed what she had done and prepared for attack. They were just in time, for some Heartless fell from the ceiling as they took another step. Yuffie threw her oversized shuriken at them taking out a few, but a few more popped up in their place. Sky charged and slashed at the heartless that would get near her. She quickly took out many of the Heartless. Leon charged his sword and took out the rest, while Aerith healed.

"It was good you felt their presence so early, Sky. They could have overtaken us in numbers," Leon told her.

She nodded and continued down the trail. She jumped off the side of the stairs, and found no Heartless there. Leon and Yuffie jumped down next, while Aerith ran down the stairs. Ahead, there was a locked gate, but Leon opened it with a key. Sky could see the castle in the distance. They quickly ran through another area, but no Heartless appeared, strangely enough. They reached an area in front of the castle quickly and healed themselves before going inside.

Leon told Sky, "It will be close-quarters fighting down there. Since we didn't run into many Heartless on the trail, that might mean they are massing in the castle. Be careful."

"You, too," she simply replied.

They walked down and inside. Leon led the way, sword at the ready, in case of an attack, then Yuffie, then Sky, and then Aerith. They reached a larger room and stopped.

"We're almost there," Leon said.

They took a few steps, and Sky felt the darkness, a large mass of it, too. Before he could say anything, Leon had been attacked and thrown into the wall. Aerith ran over to him to help. Yuffie threw her weapon at the Heartless that had appeared, and destroyed a good amount, but because there were so many, she barely made a dent in their numbers. One dived at her and threw her into the wall as well. Aerith was busy tending to Leon, but rushed over and pulled Yuffie over to where Leon was.

"Sky, come over here! I need to raise a shield and if you don't come over here now, you won't be able to get in," Aerith called out.

Sky just smiled a sad smile and shook her head. She tossed her set of potions over to Aerith and turned around. Aerith sighed and raised the shield. Sky turned to confront the Heartless, but some were running over to where the other three were and attacking Aerith's shield. Sky knew that her shield wouldn't hold for long, so she ran over to defend it, but Heartless beat her from all directions. She fell to the ground, and saw the Heartless were pummeling the shield. They were going to kill them and she couldn't do anything.

_Stop, stop, stop,_ she thought in her head over and over again. She wanted to stop the Heartless and save them. They were her friends. Tears came flooding out of her eyes.

"Stop, Stop, stop," she whispered to herself.

Then she felt something. Her eyes changed from their normal green to a piercing, blazing blue.

"Stop!" she cried out.

Everything had stopped, as she had commanded. She stood up. Nothing moved. She walked over to Aerith's shield. The Heartless had broken through and Aerith was unconscious.

Sky whispered, "Protect," and a shield rose up around them.

Then she walked to the middle of the room and cast a spell of light that destroyed all of the Heartless. Then she walked to the door to unlock it. She held up her Keyblade and a small beam of light shot out, unlocking the way to the computer. Her eyes changed back to green and she wobbled slightly, surprised by her power. She felt something tugging at her, like a need. She knew that she had to leave; she snapped her fingers to free time again and disappeared.

A girl appeared in front of Yen Sid.

"So, Sky, you have finally come," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sky looked at the ancient man in front of her. He had a pointed blue hat with stars and crescent moons on his head over a head of grey hair. He had a beard the same color as his hair, a blue robe, and the strangest eyes that where simply like pinpricks. It was all topped off by a grave, solemn face. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

"So, you are finally come, Sky," said the strange man.

"You could start with your name," she replied shortly.

"Ah, yes, you are rather upset after what happened, aren't you? I am the master wizard Yen Sid," he told her.

Sky just looked at him. She knew a wizard studied and practiced magic, but there weren't many proficient, let alone masters. So naturally, she didn't believe him.

"I doubt that. Probably, you know a few tricks, but little enough to be even called a practitioner of magic," she said defiantly.

He looked at her and waved his hand. She turned around and looked at what he had just summoned.

It was a hologram of a teenage boy with blonde spiked hair and piercing blue eyes sitting on a tower and looking out at the twilight sky. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place who he was.

"That is a picture from the past, chosen from a picture in your heart. Strange that someone you don't know is there, or maybe it is destiny. This exact picture wasn't in your memories, though. I just saw his face in your mind and pulled the past into a seeable picture. Although, I suppose that it is really only a small trick, after all," he told her.

Sky felt the blood drain from her face. She laughed weakly and sat down in a small chair in front of his desk.

"So, I suppose that you will listen to what I have to say now?" he asked Sky.

She looked away and gave the slightest nod, barely noticeable, but Yen Sid noticed everything in his status as a master, so saw it. He noticed that she was very proud and didn't trust him, but that was a mask. She was, in actuality, scared and confused and really wanted friends and a purpose. She was a good person to those she actually knew.

"I suppose that you are unsure of what is happening and do not know of your fate. Your key holds much power, but you are not sure of your path yet. You have many decisions to make, but they will pave a path that you cannot waver from," he told her in a riddle-like statement.

"Ties of Fate… Why do I have a Keyblade? Why can I not remember? What is my destiny? Why did my Keyblade take me here? Who are these people that look so familiar to me? Will I ever remember my past?" Sky asked Yen Sid desperately.

"It is your fate to have the Keyblade. It is by fate you don't remember. Your destiny is what you choose. Your Keyblade knows you need information. The people you saw in your dream are those you know. No," he said as he answered her questions in the same order Sky asked them in.

"How do I know Sora and that other boy, though? I don't know them. I've never met them," Sky exclaimed at Yen Sid.

"They are of your future and you have met someone just like them," he simply said.

Sky sighed. Yen Sid was talking in riddles. She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"You seem to have nothing to offer me. I will go and find out what to do on my own," Sky told him resolutely.

"Wait. You need not go. You have not listened to all I can tell you," he called out to her.

She looked back and slowly walked to the chair and sat down again.

"You are meant to save the worlds. You have much peril to face, but those you help will help you. You must follow your Keyblade wherever it takes you," he said cryptically.

Sky thought for a moment. It did make sense, what Yen Sid had just told her. If she followed where her Keyblade took her, she would probably find something about her path.

"Sky, your Keyblade can travel through space and time. It is rare for a Keyblade to do that. It is not light, twilight, or darkness, for you have not chosen. Remember, someone you have met may be different when you see them again. Just follow your heart," he told her.

"Yes, I will," she replied.

"I suggest that you go into that room," he said as he pointed to his left, "Your garments are in shambles and the fairies in that room could help you."

She nodded and walked over and opened the door. She walked down a long dark hallway and emerged into a circular room that had three of what she supposed were fairies in it. As she looked around, she noticed five covered objects, which she assumed were mirrors.

"Hello, dear. I suppose you are in need of new garments because look at what you are wearing," one fairy said.

Sky's blue shirt was singed and her jeans torn and covered in dirt.

"We'll get new clothes for you dear. Now, let's make sure we use our magic all at once, sisters," said a fairy in a red dress.

They stood side by side, and before Sky could protest, magic shot out of their wands and hit her. Her clothes sparkled and the small light subsided quickly. She now had a black spaghetti string shirt with a white unbuttoned button-up shirt over it. There was a small white heart on the black shirt to the side and a small black heart on the white shirt on the sleeve. Her jeans had changed as well. Ingrained on the sides were two Keyblades, her own and another unfamiliar one. She still had tennis shoes on, but they were now blue with black trim and white laces. She brushed her hair back and noticed something.

"Oh, my," said the fairy in the blue dress.

Sky walked over to one of the cloaked mirrors and pulled off the sheet. Standing in the mirror was a girl with blue hair and green eyes and Sky's clothes. Sky realized it was herself. She felt her Keyblade tugging her to another time and was swept away to another time and place.

Sky landed lightly in an open area, where the sky was twilight and trains ran past. There was a huge clock tower behind her. She turned toward some stairs as she heard someone come. It was the teenage boy Yen Sid had pulled up from her memories. He walked over to her.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. Who are you?"

End Of Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sky looked with surprise at the young teen that had just greeted her. It was the same boy that she had seen in her dream and in the image that Yen Sid had shown her. And his name, Roxas was in her dream as well. And the same piercing blue eyes, that seemed to look into her soul.

"What's wrong," said Roxas, "you seem kind of out of it. Did something happen to you?"

"Oh," she said with surprise, "my name is Sky."

"Are you new here in Twilight Town?" he asked.

"Is that what this place is called?" she asked him.

_So she is new here_, Roxas thought to himself. He looked at the strange girl in front of him. She had blue hair, two shirts on, and jeans that had two weird key designs on them. Plus, she was holding a struggle baton. He could feel a strange aura coming from her, strangely enough. She seemed rather confused, though.

"You look pretty weird. Do you fight? I notice you have a struggle baton," he said to her.

She looked up at him and said, "What is that?"

He pointed to her Keyblade and when she looked at it, it seemed to have changed. It was now plastic-like and didn't look what it had before. It had a yellow handle and a blue club for attacking. She closed her eyes and still felt power coursing from it.

"So it changed," she murmured to herself.

"What changed?" Roxas asked.

She looked up and just said, "Nothing. Just thinking."

There was a loud ringing sound and Roxas looked up at the huge clock tower. He froze.

"Seifer's about to make his rounds. We should get out of the open. He doesn't take well to new people… or me for that matter," Roxas quickly said.

He grabbed her wrist and took her by surprise and pulled her to an alley. He looked down it and motioned to her to stay quiet. He stepped lightly to another entrance that led to some sort of courtyard, and motioned for her to follow him. He took her wrist again and they went the opposite way from the open area to a small run-down place that may have once been a shop. No one was in it and he went and sat down on a couch that was inside.

"My friends are out working right now. I was looking around town some to see if I could find a job when I found you," he told Sky.

She had a ton of questions going through her head. Plus, she was kind of upset that he had bossed her around like that. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, he said something.

"I'm sorry about pulling you along with me like that. It's just that this guy, Seifer, is the leader of the town's Disciplinary Committee, but in reality, he's just a thug. He doesn't like it when new people show up, or if they are different. Then they might put up a struggle to his rule. I seem to just make him mad, so he just might go and beat me up," he said, and let out a weak laugh.

"Why don't you beat him up," Sky said, "I bet that would show 'im."

"Well, if you had seen what had happened last time, you wouldn't be so sure about that. He kind of ground me into the dust and took a picture. Of course, I didn't have anything to fight with and he did sneak up on me. The thing is, he would probably not quite play fairly if it were me he were up against," Roxas said sadly.

She looked at his face, which seemed rather upset, but his eyes were almost hopeful. He looked up at her and looked back in her eyes, but she quickly tore her gaze away.

Roxas had noticed something in her eyes, though. An unbalance, almost. Indecision, hope, fear, danced through her eyes. They were green, but there was the smallest tinge of blue or orange. He said nothing and looked up through the broken ceiling of the place they were in.

"Would you like to go and get some ice cream? I have a bit of munny and I could buy it," Roxas said in an almost small voice.

She thought for a moment and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Roxas's face brightened and he said, "Great! Let's go," and grabbed her hand instead this time.

Sky could feel herself turn a little red, but tried to shrug it off as the temperature being too warm. They wound through the streets and finally stopped at a small shop. Roxas walked over to it and simply said, "Two please." He came back over with two blue ice cream bars on sticks. She looked at it, wondering why it would be blue. They sat over at a bench.

Roxas looked at her prodding of the ice cream and laughed and simply said, "It's good! Just try it."

She put it into her mouth and tasted it. It was rather salty, but it was also sweet. Her eyes widened with surprise at the taste.

"So I suppose that you've never had Sea-Salt Ice Cream before, have you?" he said, barely holding back a laugh.

He failed and started to laugh, and didn't notice someone walk up behind where they were sitting. The person hit Roxas on the side of the head, and laughed. Roxas rubbed his head and turned around.

"Sky, you need to go…now," he whispered to her.

She gave him a hard look that made him look away.

"So, what are you doing here with some outsider," said the attacker.

"Seifer, she doesn't even know what this place is. You should just give her a break," Roxas said to the thug.

"Wait a second. This is that guy? Seifer, you know what you are? A poser and a loser and you should leave people alone," Sky said angrily.

Roxas noticed her eyes flash and he was motioning for her to stop, but it was too late. Seifer was ready to explode.

"All you are is talk. Like a girl like you would stand a chance against me. Otherwise, you would be going down," Seifer said to her in a strained voice.

"Ha, so you're afraid of a girl. I thought just as much in a thug like you," She said haughtily.

"Fine if you're sure you want to be beat down, I'll go ahead then and fight you," Seifer said to her.

Roxas shook his head. He knew this was a bad idea, but he had the feeling Sky could handle herself. So he walked behind them to the Alleyway to watch out for Sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas walked up behind Sky and stopped her for a moment.

"Are you sure you can take him? He is a thug, but he can fight," he whispered into her ear.

She just gave a slight smile and said, "Don't worry. I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve."

She grabbed his hand and ran after Seifer to the back alley. Once she reached the area, she almost reluctantly let go of his hand and walked over to Seifer. Roxas noticed her hand go behind her back and her struggle club appeared in her hand in a flash of green and blue lights. It almost seemed familiar to him, but he just brushed it off as a trick of the light, but something in is subconscious was nagging at him.

He barely knew her, but it seemed to him that he would trust her with his life, and there was always a strange aura coming from her that he somehow felt. There was definitively more to her than meets the eye, he thought.

Sky walked over to Seifer, who had his back turned and said, "Hello. I'm over here."

He turned and eyed her with loathe. Roxas looked and knew that look. "It's the same look he gives me," he whispered to himself.

She just scoffed at him and said, "So are you going to stand there and look stupid all day, or will you fight me?"

He took a battle stance with a bad guard, his sword directly facing her, and said, "Loser. Like you can expect to beat me."

Sky just looked at him and didn't even prepare for his attack. Instead, she threw her weapon to Roxas.

"Keep it safe, will ya? I can take him down without it," she called to him as he leaned forward to catch it.

He nodded and saw a glint of pure white on it and looked down at it to see for a split second, a pure white blade with the slightest bit of color on it, but before he could really look at it, it was normal again. It had looked slightly familiar…

"So you're not even going to try to win? This'll be a cakewalk," Seifer said as he dived forward to attack her.

She smiled and side stepped his attack and he smashed his face into the wall behind her. When he turned to face her again, his nose was bleeding. Sky laughed. He dived at her again and he saw her lips move. Roxas saw what she had said and saw that Seifer had slowed. Sky dove behind him and gave a powerful kick to his back.

"She used magic?" Roxas said confusedly. Magic was rarely seen and a hard thing to use.

Seifer stood up. He had scratches on his face and his hat had fallen off. He was wobbling and breathing hard. Sky looked at him critically and said, "This fight is over." She turned her back and walked toward Roxas.

"Why are you turning your back to me?" Seifer yelled at her.

He leaped into the air and the blue-haired girl turned to meet his attack. Only something in her had changed. Her eyes glinted orange. She sidestepped his attack and almost seemed to teleport behind him. She picked him up at his collar and threw him into the opposite wall. He hit it and slumped down, unconscious. She moved toward him, eyes flashing a bright orange. Roxas ran over to block her path.

"He is down Sky. You need to stop what you are doing! This is not you!" he said to her, his piercing blue eyes flashing brilliantly.

His words pierced the hold the dark had over her. She fell to the ground, weakened by the power she had used. Roxas leaned over and took her hand.

"Come on. You need a potion," he said to her. She wobbled as he helped pull her up, and then he handed her her Keyblade in disguise.

He said to her as they walked slowly to the item shop, "That's not a normal weapon, is it, Sky. There is power."

She looked down and said nothing for a second. Then she sat down on a nearby bench. She looked up at him with her green, undecided eyes and said, "No. It's not. But, I don't think I can tell you my story. There is a voice in my heart, and it tells me not to say anything. I trust you though," she said as she stood up, "more than anyone," she said looking into his eyes.

He nodded, "I understand. It is best to follow what your heart tells you."

The rest of their short trip was quiet, almost contemplating.

Sky was thinking of what had happened to her, that darkness that had come to her so easily, and that had left her so weak. There were also feelings in her heart that seemed to make everything more complicated. The only thing she was sure of was that she could trust Roxas.

Roxas was thinking about Sky. Who was she? Where was she from? But the most prevailing question was what had happened to her when she was fighting Seifer? Even though that had happened, though, he still trusted her. He also felt a little more then trust inside of his heart.

Roxas bought her a potion and she quickly drank it down. She felt her strength return to her.

"Thanks, Roxas," she said and then gave him a small hug, which made him blush slightly.

"No problem! That was interesting how you beat him, though. I noticed that you used magic," He said as they settled on a nearby bench.

"Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I," she said with a smile, "I am pretty good at using time magic."

He nodded at her statement. He looked at Sky who looked like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Well, it just seems that the town seems so deserted. And where are your friends?" she asked.

"It's the beginning of summer vacation. Most people are visiting someone or taking a trip," he replied.

Sky said, "Oh. Then why are you still here?"

He said nothing for a moment. Then he quietly said, "I don't have any parents."

She thought about that for a moment. Then she replied, "Well, I have no memory, so we're even."

He smiled and said, "Right."

Then he paused for a moment. "Would you like to come to Sunset Terrace with me? It has a great view over there."

She looked at him and smiled. "I would say no?"

DiZ looked at the computer screens.

"It seems as though we have an intruder on our hands," he said solemnly.

A cloaked figure walked up.

"Is she jeopardizing the mission?" he asked

"No. She apparently has amnesia. Barely any memory. We shall have to wait and see how her part in this story develops.

End of Chapter 7

Sky is a rather hotheaded character, but trustworthy. Plus, I was listening to KH music all during I was writing this. It is a very calming force.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They walked down to the station, and Sky looked up at the huge clock tower.

"My friends and I go and sit near the top a lot. But we can't get up right now. The door to the top is locked, "Roxas told her.

She nodded and walked into the station.

"The town line is free, so we just need to get on the train, "Roxas spoke up.

They walked over to the train and got on. Sky lay back in her seat and stared at the ceiling of the train.

"If most people in town are on vacation, why did Seifer stay?" she asked Roxas.

"Well, you know how he is. Disciplinary Committee leader, so he stays and beats up people who stay behind, "he said, answering Sky's question.

She nodded and waited for the train to stop at the station.

A bit later, the train stopped and a voice came on over the intercom.

"Now stopping at Sunset Terrace. Please exit the train in an orderly fashion," it said.

Sky shot up and bounded off the train before Roxas could even stand up. She looked at the station.

It was pitifully small compared to the other station, with only a bench and a small ticket booth. She heard a voice behind her and turned.

"Sunset Terrace is a residential area, and most people in town live in this area," Roxas told her.

They walked down the stairs and went to the next area of town, which was Sunset Terrace. Sky looked at the buildings everywhere and walked up a small flight of stairs and turned left. She saw a tram driving towards her. It suddenly stopped before it ran her over, though.

"It stops for people. It's really fun to jump on top and sit there as it drives back and forth," Roxas told her.

He jumped up and grabbed a hold of the ledge and pulled himself up. He leaned over and held out his hand. Sky walked over and grabbed his hand and the top of the tram. She pulled herself up and lay back on the top with her legs hanging over the side. She looked over at Roxas, who was staring out at the twilight sun. She sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He shook his head and said, "Yeah."

She laughed, turned, and jumped backwards off the tram. Roxas frantically looked over the edge and saw her standing on the ground, laughing.

"Why did you do that," he yelled to her.

She shrugged and said, "I was bored of sitting around."

Roxas rolled his eyes and jumped down after her. As the tram had been moving away, he was farther from the ground and where Sky was standing. He fell on his feet, but jarred his legs and stumbled back into the wall a little.

Sky ran over and said, "Are you okay? That was rather stupid."

"I wasn't paying attention. Won't happen again," he said almost sarcastically.

She gave him a hard look and walked away a little and stopped at some strange water steps. Roxas walked over and took the role of tour guide.

"If you turn right, you will see a bit father up, the Tunnelway. It leads back to the main part of town through some tunnels. The train is used more, though because they are rather creepy," he told her.

"What are you supposed to be? A tour guide?" she said jokingly.

He sighed and said, "Fine."

She ran up to the tram line and turned left to an area with a small water fall kind of thing. She could see her reflection perfectly in it. She looked so…different with her blue hair. She tore her eyes away and walked away. Roxas looked at her dejected face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said in monotone.

He looked at her and shook his head. She's a real enigma, he thought to himself.

She walked up an incline and turned to lean on a wall. Roxas walked over to her.

"Would you like to go to Sunset Hill? It's quiet and calm there," he asked her.

Sky nodded and walked behind him up a small hill. It led to a dirt walk and there were plants all around the area. At the top was a plateau with a small model of the station clock and a couple of benches. There were train tracks running through a tunnel that went through the tunnel. In the distance, there was a setting sun, the clouds around it tinged with what looked like fire. It was a beautiful sight.

"Do you like it?" Roxas asked.

She simply nodded and lay down in the middle of the plateau, looking up at the sky. After a little bit she sat up and noticed that Roxas was sitting beside her. She felt her Keyblade surge with power. She was about to leave.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," she said sadly as she stood up.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I can't tell you," she said as she walked away, "but it is my destiny.

He walked over and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

Sky walked over and gave him a tight hug.

"Bye," she sobbed.

And she was gone.

DiZ was surprised. The girl had left with some huge magical power.

"So she's gone," the cloaked unknown said, "but how did she end up there in the first place?"

"The heart works in many strange ways," DiZ said.

"What about Roxas? Won't it be disastrous if he remembers her?" the cloaked man asked.

"I can cover up those memories, so he won't remember. Keep a lookout for any Nobodies, though," DiZ finished, pressing certain buttons as if he was doing something.

Sky heard waves crashing against the shore before she materialized a couple of feet over the water. She fell in, but before she did, she saw someone on the shore. She fell in and sank down, and lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A girl woke up in the street. It was raining down and there was little peace, for thunder was booming and lightning was streaking across the sky. She looked up and the rain pelted down on her upturned face. Her name…it wasn't hers anymore. Her home taken and all those she knew…gone. She looked into her reflection that rested in a small pool of water. Her hair was black and long and reached down to her waist, her eyes a deep purple. She had on a black tube shirt with a jean-material vest over it. She had on a black mini-skirt with an over-sized belt through the loops. Her shoes were different from her outfit, though. Her shoes were pure white boots. All of this was different. Everything about her had changed. So why not her name? She thought of her pain. One name would work for her. She would be the princess of darkness. Lagua.

"Lagua," she whispered to herself.

It was the total confirmation of her lost life. She stood up. Lagua could feel a power within her. A dark power. She pulled together that power and pulled it to her hand. A swirl of dark lights appeared in her left hand. It formed into a blade that was long as her forearm and faintly reminded her of a key. It was black, with two white wings unfurled from the handle. The actual blade was dark as the darkest night, with a thin blade reaching out from the handle that twisted together, thinner and thinner as it reached the top. It was surprisingly light and powerful. She smiled darkly and opened a portal, though she didn't know how. She stepped inside…

Lagua appeared on a sandy beach, the light overwhelming to her dark-stained eyes. She saw a girl sitting on the beach, with a small pink dress on, red-hair, and had an aura of light around her. Lagua walked over to the girl.

"What is this island?" she asked in a low voice.

The red-haired girl looked up at her and suddenly stood up.

"Who are you," she said in a wavering voice, almost frightened.

The girl summoned up a key-like weapon of her own, but pink and flowery, and rather strange. The aura exuding from it was light, but it wasn't as powerful as her own weapon. It seemed incomplete. She wielded it in a defensive stance, but it was obvious she had little strength.

"I am one lost. I see no reason to tell you my name, you who are of light," Lagua said dismissively to the red-headed girl.

Her expression changed. It went from wavering to confident.

Red-head replied to her, "I suppose you are something of a heartless. But no heartless can stand up to a Keyblade!"

The girl lunged at Lagua and slashed. Lagua jumped back, summoning her own blade to her right hand. She looked back up at the girl, expecting her to attack again. As she looked up at the girl from her blade, she realized that the red-headed girl wasn't moving. There was a look of shock upon her face.

"You…have a… Keyblade," the red-headed girl said, shocked, "I suppose that you aren't a Heartless."

A Keyblade? Lagua thought to herself. She looked at her weapon again. She realized that the one of light was talking about that.

"I suppose that I am not a Heartless. But does that mean that I am any less of a danger to you? No, it doesn't," Lagua told her as she rushed up to attack.

The girl barely blocked the attack with her blade, and slid back a few inches. She swung sideways, but Lagua noticed little power in her swing. Lagua stepped back, and gathered power into her blade. It started to glow. The red-headed girl ran in to attack. Lagua slashed through the air and sent out a wave of darkness. The girl held up her blade to block, but it slashed through her blade, cutting off the top, and hit her in the chest. She immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. Lagua walked over to the girl's slumped body. She leaned over to her.

"Light can't triumph over the darkness. Why do you try?" Lagua said in a sad voice.

"Kairi!" yelled a voice.

Lagua looked up behind her. A boy, with spiky brown hair, stood on the dock. He wore simplistic clothes, just a black t-shirt and jeans. He ran over, but Lagua held up her blade.

"Do you wish to help her? No chance. Darkness is taking her heart," Lagua said to the boy, opening a portal and taking the girl with her. One last look at the boys face showed confusion…

Sora had to run home to change because he had fallen out of the tree house and gotten blood on his clothes. He had healed himself, but he was covered in dirt and blood. So he had gone to row home while Kairi stayed on the island. And of course she had gotten in trouble. That girl came and kidnapped Kairi. He hit his hand against a tree, and noticed it had started to bleed. He didn't care.

"Sora, you need to calm down. Hurting yourself won't help anyone," someone said.

"Roxas, you're not helping," Sora said, turning around to see his nobody.

It had been about a year since they had all come home. After a while, Riku had left to go and help the King. He still hadn't come back. And it was rather difficult to teach Kairi how to use her Keyblade. She wasn't very strong. But she had been able to learn the basics. And also, since Roxas and him had rejoined, he could hear him and see him. No one else really could, though. So people had started to think he was kind of crazy. But Roxas was rather calm, and when Sora was about to do something stupid, Roxas would normally stop him. He went and sat down on the beach.

"We have to find some way off the island," Sora said.

He stared out at the ocean for a while. He stood up and was about to turn around when he noticed a person appear a couple of feet over the water and fall in. Whoever it was, they didn't come up. He stood there for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Go help that person!" Roxas yelled at him. Sora nodded to himself and jumped into the warm ocean water. He swam over and looked under the water to see a girl slightly floating, unconscious. He swam down and caught her around the waist. He swam to the surface, then to shore. He laid her down on the sand. She had the strangest blue hair and he felt a wave of recognition wash over him.

Sky opened her eyes and saw two blue eyes staring intently at her, with spiky hair, which looked golden in the sunlight.

"Roxas?" she said weakly.

"What?" said the boy, "I'm not Roxas. I'm Sora."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sky woke up and saw the boy. He had said his name was Sora. Even though she was half-unconscious, she rolled away and stood up.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

"I already told you my name. It is common courtesy to tell yours," the boy Sora replied.

She simply stood there and said nothing. Then she turned and started to walk away.

"Right. So how do I get this thing to work?" Sky murmured to herself.

"Hello! Aren't you going to answer me?" the boy said, easily catching up with her.

She turned around and stared him right in the eye.

"No! Could you just leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

He stood there for a moment, just staring at her.

"Your eyes. They are just so familiar…" he said, trailing off.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. He stared right into her eyes, so close to her face. She noticed again that his eyes were so much like Roxas's eyes. It was the same feel. She hated him for it. She hated him!

"Get away from me!" she screamed at him, struggling to get away.

His grip wasn't painful, but he didn't let her go. She panicked. She balled up her hand and hit him hard in the face. He let her go, and stood there for a moment. Sky stood in front of him, breathing hard. Finally, he spoke.

"You've got a mean right hook there, don't you," he said, bringing his face up in a smile.

Sky stood there, looking at him with disbelief. He had just smiled when she had hit in the face?

He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you upset."

She stood there, and after a moment, turned around. Sora sighed, and turned around to look at the ocean.

Sora sat down, and touched his bleeding nose lightly. He grimaced at the pain, knowing it was broken.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Roxas said, and came and sat beside him, "plus, I notice that you said that 'you weren't Roxas'. You know you are."

"Well, Roxas, maybe I don't want her to think I am crazy! The more important question is how she knows you," Sora said to the nobody.

"Well, how do you know that it isn't some other Roxas she is talking about?" Roxas replied.

Sora stared right at Roxas and raised his eyebrow.

"Fine," Roxas said to him, "but you do realize that it is strange how familiar she is to us. It can't be coincidence."

Sora sighed and said," It never is."

Then Roxas said, just so mock him, "You're talking to yourself," and disappeared.

Sora shook his head, and said, focusing, "Cure." His nose healed and he walked over to the water to wash the blood off of his face. He looked at his reflection in the sea water and noticed how much he did look like Roxas. He splashed some water onto his face and stood up. He forgot something at home, he realized just then. Shoes. He still walked over to the blue haired girl and sat down beside her.

"Could you please tell me your name?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a moment and simply said, "Sky."

"That's different. So, how did you get here?" he asked her.

Sky simply looked at him and said, "I still hate you. Just because I am talking to you doesn't change that."

Sora shook his head and wondered how he was supposed to get through to her. Then he thought of something.

"How about a bet? We fight and whoever wins gets to ask the loser three questions and they have to answer," he said to her.

Sky smirked at him and said, "Sounds good. But don't cry when you lose."

She stood up and summoned a weapon to her hand. Its image was blurry and hard to see, and looked as if it was a sword. But there was a power underneath, a power that could only be one thing.

"So, she must be rather formidable to have a Keyblade," Roxas said, appearing out of nowhere.

Sora nodded and summoned his own blade. It was in the form of Sweet Memory, which was strange because that was not the last keychain he had had on it. The keychain had changed itself. All of a sudden, it changed to Starseeker.

"Well, that's not normal is it," Roxas said.

Sora glanced over at Roxas and turned back to Sky.

"I shouldn't worry about the blade. I have worse things to worry about," he said to himself, thinking about Kairi being taken.

"So, you ready to lose?" Sky called over to Sora.

"Doubt it," he called back with a smile.

He ran over and slashed at her. She side-stepped, but he anticipated her move, and lashed his blade at her as she moved. She couldn't dodge it, and was hit hard on her left arm. She winced but kept moving.

_He's fast, _she thought to herself.

She dived in to attack, but he brought up his blade to stop it. He threw her blade back, and slashed at her. His attack knocked her back. Sky jumped up and backed away. She pulled power to her mind, and called out, "Stop!" and pointed her blade at Sora.

He slowed, but didn't stop. She rushed in to attack and hit him hard on the side. The spell somehow wore off, and he was able to attack her. She jumped away, but was hit in the gut. She took a few steps back, but cast stop again and rushed in to attack.

Sora realized that she was using time magic.

"Sora, even with your Keyblade to help lessen the spell, it's too powerful. It was cast on you by another Keyblade," Roxas said, appearing beside him.

"So what am I supposed to do about it," Sora grumbled, getting rather irritated.

"Well, maybe not_one_ Keyblade," Roxas finished, smiling.

Sora smirked. "I suppose that would be the idea," he said to his nobody.

Sora closed his eyes and focused his power to his other side. He felt power rush through him and he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands. He prepared for her next onslaught, knowing that the blades and Roxas's speed would let him win.

Sky noticed that Sora had summoned an extra blade to his hand.

"That won't let him win. I have the upper hand," she said to herself, smiling.

She gathered power in her mind and blade and rushed towards he opponent. She cried out stop in her mind, and stopped time. But Sora still moved. He rushed at her, and before she knew anything, he was behind her. Then she noticed a pain in her chest.

"Ow," she whispered as she blacked out.

Sky woke up again, on the sandy beach, with Sora staring her intently in the eyes. She closed them again and he apparently backed off. She sat up and glanced at him.

"I kinda…umm…cut you up. You weren't doing to well," he said as if embarrassed.

"Do I care? Just ask your questions," she said irritably.

He sighed and said, "Right."

She looked over at him as he thought.

He thought of something apparently, and asked, "Who's Roxas?"

She was taken aback. She didn't want to answer him, but she simply said, "Someone who looks a lot like you."

She said nothing else, so Sora asked something else.

"How did you get here?"

She summoned her weapon and said, "This. It's a Keyblade, and it transports me to different places."

Sora said, "I knew it was a Keyblade. What do you think my weapon is?" he said, summoning Starseeker to his hand.

He thought for a little longer and then asked, "Why is your hair so much like the water?"

She looked at him confusedly and said, "What do you mean?"

"It just flows and it's the same color. This sort of aqua, you see," he told her.

"It just is," she said as she stood up.

She felt power coursing through her blade.

"See ya," she said, almost happily.

She blacked out as her blade transported her, probably because she was still weak from the battle. She woke up slightly, and felt a cool hand on her forehead. She woke up from her semi-unconsciousness and saw the same spiky-haired boy.

"You aren't doing so well. You've actually had a fever for a bit now," Sora told her.

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"Just a couple of hours," Sora told her.

She sat up, and floated off of the ground. She noticed it after a moment, and looked down. She was floating a couple of feet off the ground.

"That's not normal, is it?" she said as she noticed that they were in a different world.

Lagua looked at the girl she had locked up.

"So, why exactly do you believe that someone will save you? Like anyone would want to help anyone a useless as you," Lagua said tauntingly.

The girl kept quiet. She summoned her Keyblade and tried to unlock the door.

Lagua laughed and said, "You can't get out. Your blade has barely any power. You should just give up."

The girl responded this time and said, "No. I won't give up. I am Kairi, a Princess of Heart. No darkness can triumph over me!"

"We'll just have to see about that," Lagua answered, fading into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sky looked around at the world she was in. There was sand all around and a blazing sun overhead.

"What is this place?" she said to herself.

Sora floated over in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "because I think you used up too much power at one time."

She waved him away and looked at herself. She was maybe two feet tall and had small blue bird-like wings sticking out of her back.

"Why do I have wings? And Sora, why are you here?" she yelled at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't panic over this. And I think your Keyblade brought me along," he said sadly.

"What, so you don't panic?" she said skeptically.

"Well, umm….." Sora trailed off.

two hours ago flashback

Sora: floating around erraticallyWhy do I have wings? I look like a chibi!

Roxas: Sora, maybe you should stop. Sky doesn't look to good.

Sora: continues flying around and panicking

Roxas: HEY! Sora, stop! Fine, but you asked for this.summons oblivion and floats over to Sora

hits Sora hard in the head with Oblivion

Sora: Owwww! How can you do that? You're in my head!

Roxas: Dunno. disappears

end flashback

"I don't really panic. I do this all the time," he finished.

Sky looked over at his face and noticed how upset he looked.

"Then why are you so upset?" she asked him.

He sighed and replied, "I don't like being short. I'm short enough as is. And wings? I can already glide. It's just pointless."

"Then why don't you walk," she said to him.

"Not a good idea," Sora said as he landed.

He took a few steps, before his wings overbalanced him and caused him to fall on his face. Roxas appeared near him, floating in the air. Sora took a look at his nobody's golden angel wings and small stature and had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, you look as hilarious as me," Roxas said, knowing what Sora was laughing about, "you have the most adorable little white angel wings," he said sarcastically.

Sora stopped laughing and floated back into the air and crossed his legs.

"So, do you know where we are?" Sky asked again.

"Well, my only clue is that guy floating in that oasis over there," Sora said, pointing to a tall blond teen that was unconscious.

Sky floated over and poked at him. He woke up and noticed them. Sora floated over.

"Hi! I'm Sora and this is Sky. We really don't know where we are and would like to know if you do," Sora said quickly.

"This place is called Spira. Hi, my name is Tidus," the person said to them, "but are you not from here? Neither am I. I'm from Zanarkand."

"Well, I'm from the Destiny Islands and Sky is from…" he trailed off, looking over at Sky.

"I really don't know," she admitted dejectedly.

"Well, I have to find my friends. We got separated when Sin attacked, but it sounds as if you guys were affected by Sin's toxin. I don't know too much about it, considering that most people think that I was affected by it as well," Tidus told them.

Sky dragged Sora over to the side and said, "I will let you travel with me because you shouldn't be left to die. But should we really go with him? It's bad enough that you told him our names, but are you sure we can trust him?"

Sora thought for a moment and said, "I trust him. Normally, when I meet someone, I can kind of tell if I can trust them or not. I think that we can trust Tidus."

She sighed and said, "Fine. But if anything goes wrong, I blame you," and she floated off toward Tidus.

Sora followed her and said to Tidus, "We'll come with you."

Tidus nodded and said, "That's good. Now we just have to figure out where we are."

Tidus walked into hot desert, and Sora and Sky followed. They walked for a while, until Sky noticed a shadow over them. She looked up and saw a giant bird-like creature.

She flew over and tapped Tidus on the shoulder and said, "I don't think that is there for our benefit," motioning to the fiend.

Tidus pulled out a blue sword which was like water. Sky summoned her Keyblade, but it took the form of a long, thin, flattened sword, glinting silver in the hot desert sun. Sora summoned his Keyblade as well, taking the form of Oathkeeper. They floated above the ground, on either side of Tidus. But someone ran in just when they were about to attack.

"So, trying to beat the big fiends. Not doing so well, are you," the man said.

"Auron!" Tidus called out.

Auron ran over to fight with them, but Sora and Sky couldn't attack any. The two wouldn't let them it seemed. The two stayed behind ready to attack at any moment. Sky saw a woman in a black dress running over from the corner of her eye.

"So, you were going to finish it off without me," the woman said.

"Well, you could run faster, Lulu," Tidus said.

"I am going to ignore that," Lulu said in a calm voice that had the smallest edge of venom.

Tidus attacked the fiend with his sword, and it looked as if the strike soaked it. Then Lulu finished it off with a Thunder spell, which electrocuted the monster.

"So," Lulu said, walking over to Tidus, "who are your friends over there?" she asked, pointing to Sora and Sky.

"Their names are Sora and Sky," Tidus told her.

"Is the girl Al Bhed?" Auron asked, "because I'm not quite sure Wakka could handle traveling with another Al Bhed."

"What?" Sky asked confusedly.

"You don't know what the Al Bhed are? Because your green eyes look like the Al Bhed trait of that green swirl. The only problem is your water-like hair," Lulu told her.

Sky looked at them and said, "Look. I don't know what Spira or the Al Bhed exactly are. I don't even come from here! I am here for a reason and it's my destiny, simple as that."

Auron and Lulu both nodded and turned to Tidus. They started talking about something, but it didn't make much sense to Sky, so she turned to Sora and asked him something.

"Have you been to a place like this before?" she asked.

Sora thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, I have met some one named Tidus before, and Auron, but not quite like this. He turned to stare at nothing it seemed for a moment, then nodded and said, "But this might be a different dimension from ours. We have our worlds, but there are other dimensions, and this is probably one of them."

Sky looked skeptically at him and said, "You thought of that by yourself?"

Sora looked up and said, "Basically."

He acted like he heard something and stifled a laugh. Sky shook her head and floated on her back.

Tidus came over and said, "We have to find our friends, but if you would like to, you can come with us. You might be able to find something to help you."

Sora nodded and bounded up. He motioned for Sky to follow and the two followed the normal sized people.

Sora floated a little behind the rest of the group, thinking.

"So, why do you think we came here?" Roxas asked, appearing next to Sora.

"Sky's Keyblade seems to go to certain places without her controlling it. As she said, her destiny," Sora said.

"So it couldn't be…" Roxas said as Sora finished, "Coincidence."

"Right. There's a reason we were pulled into this, and we have to figure out what to do. And Sora, there's another thing I'm worried about," Roxas said.

Sora absently replied, "What?"

Roxas looked up and said, "If this is a different dimension, that means that the Keyhole probably isn't sealed," and he disappeared.

Sky looked back at Sora, who looked worried. She fell back and said, "You look as though something bad is going to happen. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, the usual," he simply said.

She closed her eyes and said to herself, "Idiot."

She flew up to catch up to the others and left Sora to think by himself, shaking her head as she flew up.


End file.
